


The Life and Times of Newt Scamander

by cissathebookworm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Centaurs, Gen, young Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Before Newt was a seasoned wizard who was on a quest to return his thunderbird to Arizona, he was a young lad who knew nothing about the wizarding world. Born to muggle parents, Newt knows nothing of the magical world until Nytoteus, a kind centaur, approaches him and introduces him to the world of magic. Join Newt on his journey as he grows up, attends Hogwarts, gets expelled, and falls in love with all things fantastic beasts.Please DO NOT REPOST without my acknowledgment and permission. Reccing my fics is fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little something that I've started off of an idea that itsveryhardtoexplain had. It's not going to be exactly like their idea drabble, but it did very much spark a couple of ideas that I thought I would write. This may be a slower updating fic, as I am a college student, but I think I'll do everything in my power to complete it! :D 
> 
> Any creatures that I mention are in J.K. Rowling's published version of "Newt Scamander's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," the mock textbook and not the screenplay. So if you ever have any questions about what the creatures I am writing about are, you should be able to crack open a copy and find right out! :D 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy it!

Newt fondly remembers the place where he grew up. It was small and rather isolated. Their family rarely went into the small village and he was an only child. As such, he grew up with only his parents and the occasional visitor for company. And the animals that lived in the large forest that buttressed right up to their land. Newt loved to explore the forest and befriend the squirrels, deer, and other animals that would approach him. Other creatures, the likes of which were never in any of his animal books that his parents bestowed upon him for his birthdays, approached Newt. 

 

Once while wandering the forest, Newt stumbles upon what he believed to be an overgrown ferret. “What are you doing out here all by yourself, huh, little fellow?” An eight year old Newt coos at the creature. 

 

“Bugger off!” The creature screeches at Newt. 

 

Newt falls over in shock and scoots back a few paces, “Excuse me?” 

 

“Bugger off!” It repeats. 

 

“You can talk?” 

 

“Go away you big lump!” 

 

“What are you?” Newt curiously asks.  

 

“Scram! My nest!” The jarvey screeches once more before burrowing back into its hole in the ground. 

 

Newt scrambles over to the hole and curiously looks into it, but finding nothing. Newt tilts his head in confusion before starting to poke his hand down into the opening. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you child.” A voice startles Newt, causing him to fall over once again. 

 

Newt whips around to see a gigantic centaur staring at him. Newt looks at the creature with wide eyes. “What are you?” Newt suddenly colors, ashamed of how rude he was being. “I am sorry, sir, that was rightly rude of me.” 

 

The centaur smiles gently down at Newt, “Quite alright, youngling. My name is Nytoteus and I am a centaur.” 

 

“But centaurs are myths?” Newt looks confused. 

 

Nytoteus chuckles, “For muggles perhaps, but you child, you are no muggle.” 

 

“What is a muggle?” 

 

“Oh dear me, forgive me for assuming. You are not a young wizard in training? Only wizards can see jarveys.” 

 

“Jarvey? What is that?” 

 

Nytoteus’ eyes widen further, “Why, that was the creature you just happened upon. He would have bitten you if you stuck your hand in his nest. And as for muggles, they are people without magic.” 

 

“But…” Newt’s confusion grows, “Then aren’t I a muggle? I do not have magic.” 

 

“You surely do if you could see the jarvey, child.” Nytoteus shrugs, “Your magic must not have come in yet. Now tell me, what are you doing all alone in the forest, it is not safe for young ones.” 

 

“My parents don’t care as long as I am home for supper.” Newt explains. 

 

“Are you not getting educated?” 

 

Newt shrugs, “They taught me to read and write and some simple arithmetic.” 

 

“This will not do!” Nytoteus exclaims, “No, no, you will come with me to my herd and we will teach you all you need to know until it is your time to leave for Hogwarts.” 

 

“What is Hogwarts?” 

 

Nytoteus pats Newt gently on the head, “It is a magical school where you will learn how to control your growing powers. You will excell there, the stars foresee it.” 

 

“The stars?” Newt sounded awestruck as he asks this, “You can see things in the stars?” 

 

“Indeed.” Nytoteus already appears fond of Newt as he asks, “Is that something you wish to learn as well?” 

 

Newt nods eagerly, “And of the creatures. I’ve seen several creatures that do not appear in any of my books my parents have gotten me.” 

 

“They are muggles, they would not know the correct books to teach you all of the creatures of the magical world. Come, let me show you how to find your way to my herd and back to the edge of the forest so you might find us again. There is time enough to prepare you for the basics of Hogwarts.” 

 

Newt grins at the centaur and eagerly follows behind Nytoteus as he trots along a path that only he could see. Several moments the two walk in silence before they appear in a glade blooming with flowers and herbs. “It’s beautiful.” Newt breaths happily. 

 

“Indeed.” Nytoteus agrees. 

 

Seconds later several other centaurs appear in the clearing. “What are you doing bringing a young human here?” One angrily asks. 

 

“I have been following him for several weeks.” Nytoteus admits. “He has an extraordinary way with creatures, magical and non-magical. He does not know of magic, yet he has been able to approach several magical creatures and even befriend him.” 

 

“What do you mean, Nytoteus?” The same centaur asks. 

 

“Peace, Ruhis, I simply mean he found a wild kneazle on his own and domesticated it with no effort at all. The kneazle was more than happy to bond itself to him even though it had not had any interactions with humans for several years.” Nytoteus explains, “And he has stumbled upon many more creatures and done much the same. Even with some creatures that have an innate dislike of humans.” 

 

“Such as?” Ruhis demands. 

 

“He has been able to examine a moke up close -” 

 

“A moke?” Newt butts in with his question. 

 

“It is much like a lizard-” 

 

Newt grins, “You mean the little green fellow who almost disappeared from sight? He was such an adorable little thing but he adored the beetles that I gave him!” Newt happily reports. “And I felt bad that the little dog I found didn’t let me take him home to feed him. He was happy with a good pat, though.” 

 

Nytoteus raises his eyebrows in explanation, “All have been wild creatures that either dislike humans or have been wild for far too long for them to tolerate human touch anymore.” 

 

A sudden cry of delight distracts Ruhis from what he was going to say next. A small, black creature with a rather long snout appears from a hole in the ground. The gathered centaurs recognize it as a niffler. Newt hesitantly approaches it with a hand outstretched and the niffler sets its beady eyes on the boy. Spotting something vaguely shiny on his person, the niffler happily approaches and allows Newt to pick him up. The niffler grabs a hold of the shiny button on Newt’s inner shirt, rips it off, and stuffs it into its pouch. Newt gives the creature a disbelieving look. “Well that was rather rude.” He scolds the creature, holding his hand out for the button to be returned. 

 

The niffler gives Newt a snooty look and starts to pull away, but Newt holds fast and distracting the niffler by another shiny button, he reaches into the pouch and steals his button back. Once retrieved, Newt pats the creature and makes sure to keep all shiny objects out of the niffler’s sight lines. 

 

Several minutes later the niffler scrambles away, chattering and scolding Newt for not letting him steal anything shiny. “Well go on then.” Newt waves the niffler off. 

 

The niffler gives one last chatter before burrowing back down into its hole. “Well?” Nytoteus asks of Ruhis. 

 

“Indeed. Make sure this young one comes back.” Ruhis reluctantly agrees. “What is his name?” 

  
“Newt.” 


End file.
